Daisy Duck
Daisy Duck is a Disney comics character. About Daisy Daisy has always been considered a member of Donald Duck's family tree, but her actual branch has never been fully revealed. She actually does refer to Scrooge McDuck as "uncle" in at least in "Clothes Make the Duck" (US #32) and "Hall of the Mermaid Queen" (US #68), though her actual relation could be through the marriage of her unnamed brother to Donald Duck's sister Della. However, in an unpublished version of Don Rosa's Duck Family Tree she is the sister of the father of Huey, Dewey and Louie. She also has an unnamed/unseen sister ("Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 149" in the "Donald Duck" Flippism story, Feb. 1953) who is apparently the mother of April, May and June. Since her film debut she has been seen constantly riding Donald Duck to improve his irascible behavior and incomprehensible speech patterns. Several times Daisy is her own worst enemy when she sabotoges the apparent answers to her dreams of a changed Donald ("Cured Duck" -1945, "Donald's Dilemma" -1947 and "Donald's Dream Voice" -1948). In comics her role is more subdued and ridden with cultural stereotypes about women (i.e., poor driver, house cleaning, cooking, etc.). Her "Daisy Duck's Diary" and later, "Daisy and Donald" tales often co-featured Donald, Gladstone Gander or her nieces: April, May and June. She is often depicted as being fickle when trying to choose between her boyfriends Donald and his rival, Gladstone. Daisy is also a member of a local gossip group called the Chit-Chat Society which plays bridge and sponsors charity fund-raisers. The core membership seems to consist of Clarabelle Cow, Clara Cluck and Dora, though occasionally some other unnamed characters appear. According to the Minnie 'n Me storyline, in her youth, Daisy was a close companion to Minnie Mouse. Is Donna really Daisy? In her film debut, "Don Donald" (1937), Donald woos a Mexican duck named Donna that looks exactly like Daisy, who first appeared with that name in "Mr. Duck Steps Out" (1940). "Donna" could be a variation on the title "Doña", the female equivalent of the honorific "Don" given to Donald in the title. The Walt Disney Company released a collector's pin in 1999 which states, "Daisy Duck debuts as Donna Duck 1937."Pinpics.com However, in 1951 the character of Donna was retconned in a newspaper comic strip where she appeared as a separate character from Daisy. Super Daisy Since the early 1970s, Daisy has become a crime-fighter as created by Giorgio Cavazzano and Guido Martina in Italian Disney comics. The character of Super Daisy (Paperinika) was designed as a female counter-part to Super Donald (Paperinik or Super Duck). Since the character of Super Donald was originally created to finally place Donald into situation where he was finally a "winner" (his usual, non-hero, portrayal was as a loser), when Super Daisy appeared in the same story she then became the "winner" and Donald was once more relegated to the role of "loser." This upset many children who complained to the editors. So in Italy they ceased creating stories with Super Daisy. But not in Brazil, where she continues her crime-fighting. As Super Daisy she has no super powers, but rather uses devices created by high society Fashion Designer Genialina Edy Son, who personally designed Daisy's costume, as well as supplying her with many of her inventions, like sleeping pills and a sports car "a la James Bond", etc. Very frequently Super Daisy will both fight with and against Super Donald. And in the stories made in Brazil she often teams-up with a many of Disney's other super heroes like Super Goof (Goofy) , Super Gilly (Gilbert), the Red Bat (Fethry), etc. Appearances * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 264 - "Playpen Pickle" * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 265 - "Donald and Daisy" * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 266 - "Donald Duck" * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 267 - "Donald Duck", "The Life of the Party" (cameo), "Blown Up Genius" Cover Cameos * Walt Disney Comics Digest 1 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 2 (name only) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 3 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 4 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 6 (name only) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 8 (name only) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 10 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 11 (name only) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 13 (name only) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 14 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 17 (name only) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 24 (logo) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 28 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 29 (logo) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 32 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 34 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 36 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 37 (logo) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 41 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 7 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 138 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 158 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 230 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 278 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 279 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 280 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 281 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 288 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 296 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 300 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 307 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 309 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 310 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 312 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 314 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 316 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 322 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 342 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 366 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 370 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 383 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 422 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 433 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 434 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 437 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 500 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 542 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 558 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 611 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 623 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 641 (name only) * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 647 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 669 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 685 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 695 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 698 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 699 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 700 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 701 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 702 References Category:Characters Category:Duckburg Category:The Disneyverse